


A Gay Disaster

by alecau



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Please dont kill me, This Is STUPID, am lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecau/pseuds/alecau
Summary: need to test how does writing stories actualy work on here so I am writing this crossover please ignore if you don't wa nt to die





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Legally Blond is a fucking masterpiece

ok ok this should be the text I see I have limited words and the text apperently 'isn't saved automaticaly' ok ok that's nice very nuece

Let's start a story oh boy, oh boy,

For no apperent reason, Waluigi found himself walkong down the streets in Venice, confused, he whispered a sad "Wah" and died instatly

His body was foudn by a youhg itallian blonde who imiedetly beated the man's beautiful corpsee with awrench out of complete frustation.

That man was, in fact, Caesar Zeppeli and he was just on his way to that Island which name I ant rememver where he and Jojo trainned but to his surprriese he stumbled upon a blue box in the mkddle of a street

Caesar was a poor kid raeised in povetry so he coundnt read the words 'Police Box' on the top of the blue box.

He proceed to hit it with a wrench soaked in Hamon but nothing happened then, a man in a bowtie, like a fucking loser, came out of the box and greet him in english 

"Whazzup" he said and poured a shiton of hot sauce on the blonde's face.

Joseph, who was looking for Caesar for almlst 18 days now found him screaming while soaked in Sauce

Jojo stared at him and started laughing, only to have a man bite into his fucken calves

Waluigi is still alive and the pain made him angry. The mkment he realized the man who veta him up was not this gay disaster laughing but the blond crying in sauce he started to laugh too

So there they were, Jojo was laughing while his calves bleeding, Waluigi laughing at the edge of death while the Doctor was pouring sauce all over Caesar, who started to enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

ok I am getting into it now I am wriiting on a compuetr and I am getting into it ok, ok A youg, femme boy was walking with two germans with hiom when they all witnessed the crazy scene.

Feliciano had no idea who any of these men were and his frineds were as confused as he was. He decidesd to ignore the scene and they tried to leave but walking ast these madman wa sthe only way so they all just fucking killed themselfes.

Nor Waluigi nor Jopesh seemed to care about the trheerr men jumping form the brindge they were on so they just contiuned laughing until the Doctor ran out of Sauce. He fixed his bowtie and stared at the three beautiful, muscular men in fornt of him. 

"yo, ya´ll wanna go on a bizarre adventure" He said. 

"k" Joeph almost came when he heard the word ´bizarre´like bitch dont tell me you dont feel your soul leave your body when you hear ´bizarre´in jjba. So oepsh, Caresar (now unconstious) and Waluigi stepped into the TARDIS 

"This bitch empty" Jospeh strated when he saw the way the box looks from the inside "YEET" he yelled and kicked a rndom button, making the tardis svirl around time and space.

The doctor started treating Waluigis wounds while Caesar woke up to the sound of ibrds chirping


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giorno would be a good sugar daddy tbh

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I can't put the fucken picture on here??? Frick off 

Ok, it's almost midnight and my mind is screaming so I am here soon I am probably going to write an actual story but probs not in english cause that aint my first language but who cares yall americans and brits cant talk emglish either

Where were we? 

ok, Caesar woke up to the sound of birds chirping but when he opened his eyes he met a yoing redhead that was making these sound with his tongje

kakyoin grined at him "Oi m8 it's so g8 youre awake already its the year 1988 boi that bitch in a bowtie brought you there"

"Where's jospej?" caesar asked imiedaetly, idk how do you spell it, and kakyoin slapped him with a sauce can

"idk" Kakyoin got up and walked out of the TARDIS, Waluigi followed hom while laigjong because he still has a grudge on Caeara cause he beat his dead body up

Jotaro was waiting outside, kickong The Docotr in the stomach like the fucking nerd he is 

"What do ya mean 'molecules' ya fucken sulkie?! Ya think ya can outsmart me well fuck off ya dumd ass dingo-looking fuck I know waht a molecule is, ya glitter torpedo" Jotaro was ranting so Caesar decided not to mind him

Joseph and Joseph were leaning against a tree telling each other dumbass jokes over and over until one of them fuckong died but thankfully, Waluigi managed to revieve him to applogise for biting his calves

Also I say 'calves' beavuse I dont know what the singular form is called like, calf? Calve? Idgaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo wouldnt be a good sugar daddy, hell he aint even a good 'Dad'

**Author's Note:**

> High School Musical vs Legally Blonde, which one is better? Who will ever know


End file.
